


Regrets

by kiapurity



Series: FsF [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiapurity/pseuds/kiapurity
Summary: Introspective moments for V.





	Regrets

It was very rare to catch V napping in-between missions; yet one couldn't help but wonder about what he dreamt. Hands clasped on the cane, head slightly down with eyes shut and face rather unreadable. There were times when he would jolt awake as if he was remembering a nightmare long forgotten when he was once whole but enslaved.

No. One does not forget nightmares even when cleaved off. They were with him and would always remain with him. He wore them on his body, and even his hair was stained with the painful memories.

This time, he almost seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully to the point even Nero took note. It wasn't until V finally opened his eyes that they were full of tears over a completely different memory. One that had started haunting him ever since he went through the hospital window to recruit Nero for the quest.

A memory of being in love with a dark haired woman in red who eschewed the idea of religion and longed to leave Fortuna. Who raged at him for not taking her with him despite him wanting to keep her safe from the likes of Mundus and his army. He only wanted to keep her safe and now he didn't know if she was even alive.

He was afraid to look for her in Fortuna because they didn't have the time and he didn't know if she would recongize him with how weak he was right now without his other half. Did he have the ability to beg for forgiveness from his lady in red for choosing power over her?

"Hey, what's up? You crying or something?"

"Ah. My face does seem to be wet. I hadn't realized it was raining."

Nero blinked, trying to make sense of V's words. The sky was clear even with that damned tree in the sky. He sighed, shaking his head as he put a hand on V's shoulder.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me when you're ready. Okay?"

"I will consider it. Thank you." As an afterthought, he added. "You do remind me of someone from a long time ago."

Nero tilted his head slightly in almost the same manner that alarmed V. Then he shrugged with a "whatever" as he went to poke at the jukebox.

V felt that he could have been imagining it... after all, she was still on his mind. Maybe after when all of this was over, he could finally get his issues sorted out and apologize for his absence.

Then he thought back to the last thing in his dream of his lady in red, holding a baby wrapped in a black blanket and her glowing face smiling back at him.


End file.
